Butterfly
by Princess-Canada
Summary: Madeline isn't an ordinary girl. With parents that take all the decision for her it's very difficult to have a normal life. Gilbert is the leader of a group of music who believe that something is missing. Will their meeting would change things?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Please enjoy my first story. Sorry if it have many error, english isn't my first language. The prologue is short but i will try that the chapter will be longer. The parring will be : Prussia and Fem!Canada, Spain and Fem!Romano, France and OC ( I don't France to be alone) and other that will appears later. The OC is secret if you found who is it in the future chapter you will have a price! I can tell that she's a girl. She'll appears in a long time.**

**This is the corrected version. Thank to my Beta : HikarinoMitsuki!**

**Dislamer: Unfortunaly i don't own Hetalia. The guy who made it is awesome as Prussia!**

I'm not an ordinary girl and I'll never be normal. My name is Madeline Williams, and I'm 16 years old. I live with my parents in a normal house and I go to a private catholic high school for girls in Vancouver, Canada, which is known as the St. Maria.

You think I am normal? Well, I'm not. My parents are adoptive; my real mother left me in an orphanage when I was almost three months. They said that my mother looked like a person who takes drugs and was alcoholic. She was really happy to leave me there.

My parents adopted me when I was five which changed my life forever. I don't know much about life outside of school and classic music. I'm like a butterfly that stays in his cocoon. I'm bullied at school because of little things like I don't who Britney Spears is and other things like that. I don't care about what people at school say, but it affects my morals a lot. I can't watch television, but one time I watched hockey. It's an action sport that the players have many contacts between them. My father doesn't want me to watch it because it is a violent sport that encourages young people to be aggressive. When my parents are not there, I listen to hockey on the radio.

I learned to play piano from the age of six. I love to play because it allows me to escape the world in which I live in. It is my passion along with books. These are two things that allow me to dream of another life, a life where I have friends, and a dog which I will name Kumajirou. I discovered one day that I was a very good cook. I'm the best at making pancakes with maple syrup.

My father is a judge and my mother is a defense lawyer. They have jobs that occupy much of their time, so they are not often at home. So after school I go to the library to do my homework and read a book... or two.  
>~ Butterfly~<p>

I'm not an ordinary boy and I will never be. Of course, I can't because I'm the most awesome person in this world! My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, 20 years old, and the leader of the awesome group of music The Bad Friend Trio. Why that name? Because we are bad, friends, and three! All girls are at our feet, much to the delight of Francis!

Francis Bonnefoy is native from France, so it's in his nature to charm every girl he sees. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is from Spain, he likes cute thing like Lovina. I don't know why he thinks that she's cute, she always say that he's a tomato bastard. Me, I'm from Prussia! Yeah, I know you're saying that Prussia isn't a country anymore, but what about East Germany? You know that I'm right.

The reason that me and my friends created this group is because we have all experienced hard times before we formed the group. For the sake of our passion, we quit our family but we have contact with them. The reasons are not important; the important thing is that we have fun!

I'm the main singer, but Francis and Antonio sing too. I play electric guitar, Francis the Bass player and Antonio is our Drummer. With one single, we became the world's favourite band. Mostly by the teenaged girls. They always go crazy when we are on the stage singing one of their favourite songs. One time I was really thinking that one girl wanted to throw her shirt on me, she was that crazy about me. Man, if I got that on my face, I was going to fall of the stage and get stampeded by a lot of wild fan girls. Luckily, I never fall. I'm so awesome that God doesn't want me to get hurt.

Now we want to make our third album, but we are having trouble. Not that we are having a fight or anything, (We have a small argument every day because we live together and we are guys. That's normal between us.) I have to write a new song and I have no idea, no inspiration. I feel like something is missing, not only for me but for the group. Maybe it's not something but someone. It's so unawesome. I really wonder what it is. What is missing? An instrument? A style? A person? I'm thinking that we'll go to the park next to our apartment in Vancouver, then we might be able to get a spark of inspiration. But we have to be disguised, go undercover 'cause we don't want our fans to recognize us.

~Butterfly~

I really want to have that something that is missing.

I really want to know that person that is missing.

You are somewhere, I am sure.

I hope that you are close to the place I'm right now.

I really hope that we'll meet one day.

And that you'll be with me forever.

I wish that day could be tomorrow, when I will go to the park.

To go to the library, _to find my inspiration_.

**Thank you for reading! If you have idea, question and advice don't be shy PM me or in a review!**

**It was hard to writhe because my father was talking to me. _Ben est cave! _( Ben is stupid) Benji is my dog. Poor dog, he is in a crazy family. French is my first language, but I'm not French, I'm french canadian. So don't correct me if i writhe in french, feel free to correct me in english and other language! If you have any song for the Bad Friend Trio, tell me!**

**_Merci, je vous vois au prochain chapitre~_ (Thank, I see you in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again! You are lucky that a puplish the next chapter! I have to get ready for school that's start next morning! Thank you for the review, story alerts, and favorites. The last i didn't see that coming. Man, I'm awesome.**

**maybe-a-bee: Thank you really. You're my first review for this story! I love you~ There is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to talk to the creator but nothing, Hetalia is his work.( Not for a long time _Hahahaha_)**

Every morning, Madeline wakes up at 6 am and enters a same boring routine. She gets off of her bed and checks to make sure she has everything ready for school. However, she absolutely hates going to school. Why? One word: bullies. The other girls in her grade always look at her with strange looks on their faces and say things about her behind her back. They do that because I'm different and these girls are afraid of the world that they aren't living in. She thought every time that she saw them. Madeline made her breakfast without her parents, like most of the mornings of her life. Their jobs were more important than her.

At 6:45 am, she got on her bus and found a seat and was revising her homework for mistakes. After she was finished that, she pulled out a book she kept in her school bag. Sometimes she would look up at a girl who entered the bus but quickly reverted her gaze back to her book.

These girls that just got on are the ones who mostly bully her. They all have beautiful long hair, have make-up and talk about what they are going to do this weekend. Madeline has long dark blond hair, but it wasn't as beautiful as theirs. She doesn't wear make-up because her mother said that a boy will kidnap her if she looks too much beautiful. She doesn't have friends to talk about her weekend, and even if she did, the only plans she would have would be playing the piano or reading some books. The only thing she could talk about is hockey when the season begins.

''Hey, stop watching us Four-Eyed'', One of the girls sneered.

''Sorry'', whispered Madeline.

Four-Eyed. That's what they named her because she wears glasses. It's not her fault if she needs them. When Madeline arrived at school, she immediately went to her locker to get her books for her first class. At least it's Friday, so she won't go to school until Tuesday, because there is a holiday on Monday. She has a schedule of four classes per day. Three before lunch and one after lunch.

During the class the girls did not do anything because the teachers were watching and they did not want to be kicked out of school. Madeline loathed lunchtime because it was when she was most vulnerable to the girls and she was unprotected. When she goes to the library at the school, they take the opportunity to insult her and make her even more frightened.

At the end of the day, she went to the town library. To get there, Madeline had to go through the park which was very relaxing to her. It has beautiful flowers and she can breathe fresh air. She's generally invisible to other people all around her, but she was happy.

''Hey look, it's Four-Eyed!'' Madeline heard a jeering voice behind her. She turned around and saw the group of the five girls.

_'Oh no. Can't I have one minute of peace? They are going to say horrible __things to me'_ She thought.

''You know what Four-Eyed? We are all pissed-off to see a girl like you everyday. So we are going to make you disappear of our life.'' said one of the girl.

''Yeah Heather is right, you're so ugly! That is why your parents enrolled you in a private school for girls because they don't want the boys to see you. And that's why your real parents took you to an orphanage, they couldn't believe that they had a monster for daughter. '' Said another girl.

''The best way to make you disappear is to send you to the hospital.'' said Heather with a creepy smile on her face. The girls each took a piece of wood  
>out of their bags. Madeline was terrified as they come closer to her, with nowhere to run.<p>

_''Why does this happen to me? I did nothing. Please, I wish that someone will_  
><em>come to save me!<em>'' Madeline prayed.

'' Hey! Are you crazy? Stop that!'' She heard some boy shout at them.

~Butterfly~

In the living room of their studio lying on the couch, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were thinking about a way to go out to the park without being seen. It's not easy being famous as you couldn't really do anything normal without being chased, stampeded, or whatever.

''Maybe we shouldn't go out.'' Antonio said.

''_Nein_, we fucking need to go to that park '' Gilbert shouted. "We NEED to get out."

''Whoa, _calme toi mon ami_ we will find something. Anyways, why we have to go today?'' asked Francis.

'' My awesome mind told me that, maybe, my inspiration is there!''

''A park? Of all places, the park has your inspiration?" The Frenchman raised an eyebrow.

''_Ja_ it's an awesome park'' The awesome guy smiled.

After that discussion, they returned to their thoughts. Sometimes they talked about what life would be like if they were not stars. For example, they could do pranks like they did when they were younger. However, the trio felt old when they talked like that.

Antonio stood up and said '' I have an idea! We should wear wigs!''

'' Awesome!''

''Bravo!''

They dug out their wigs out of the closet that were given to them by Feliks, their dresser. It was originally given to them to dress up when they were bored but they were perfect for situations like these.

''I call the black one'' Gilbert shouted.

''I'll take the brown'' Francis said.

''I guess I'll have to pick the blond one.'' Antonio sighed.

When they were satisfied with their appearances they finally were able to go out to the park. Nobody recognized them in their walk to the park, which was promising. They were talking happily when they saw something wrong. They saw five girls talking to another girl who looks scared out of her wit's end.

''The best way to make you disappear is to send you to the hospital.'' Heather said with a creepy smile on her face. The girls each took a piece of wood out of their bags. Madeline was terrified as they come closer to her, with nowhere to run.

'' _Mon Dieu_, these girls are crazy!'' Francis said with a terror look on his face.

''I'll go save her!'' The Prussian ran to the group of girls.

~Butterfly~

'' Hey! Are you crazy? Stop that!'' Gilbert shouted while going in front of Madeline protectively.

''Fuck, girls we've gotta get out of here. You're very lucky Four-Eyed. We'll see each other another time.'' Heather sneered before running away with her (stupid) gang.

'' _Did really someone save me? Maybe God is on my side today''_ Madeline thought.

''Are you ok?'' Gilbert realizes she was shaking a lot. '' Do you need something?''

'' Non, I'm good. I'm just… Gonna go home." She said as she stood up, but she fell back down. Luckily, Antonio caught her before she landed on the ground but she fainted in his arms.

''We have to get her home!'' Gilbert said to his best friends who gave him strange looks. ''Don't argue, just do it!''

Antonio carried her bridal style, while Francis took her school bag and they headed to their studio.

'' _Mein Gott, it's a good thing that we passed by that road. Maybe, that's __what my mind was trying to say to me_.'' Gilbert thought to himself. He didn't know that this meeting will change all of their lives.

**Merci for reading the first chapter ( if you don't realise that the first was a prologue). I'm happy today. I got my schedule for my new years at school and my first class is History~ Yay~ I will use my schedule for Canada's. I will just chance the French and English class. I go to a private French school, but i have boy in my school.**

**Now Translation~**

**calme toi mon ami : Calm down my friend ( French)**

**Ja: Yes ( German)**

**Mon Dieu: My God ( French)**

**Non: No ( French)**

**Mein Gott: My God ( German)**

**Last thing I need song for our favorite trio. Anything. I will listen to it.**

**Don't forget to review~ Je vous vois plus tard! ( I see you later!)**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello people! I'm not dead! Here is the Chapter three, but before there is a couple of thing I have to say.

1. School started. Teacher doesn't understand that we have a life, so I got many homework and project. I'm on a science option, I already regret it. So the uploading will be all the minimum one time a month. I live at my fathere's house, but sometime I go my mother's and she doesn't have internet. I will try to do my best.

2. I have a Beta now. The awesome HikarinoMitsuki is correcting my writhing. I love her! You know, its been only 3 years that I'm learning English.

3. Okay funny thing that happen to me in the last month. I watch a show called ' _Pour l'histoire'_ For History and I have seen the relationship between Mussolini and Hitler, Marilyn Monroe... But I have see a documentary called '' The communist are they better lover?'' that was talking about the sexuality of East and West Germany. Weird. And I have found in a convenience store the cross of Germany and Prussia! Lucky me~!

4. I'm going to BOSTON! Ok its just in May but that will be my first time out of my lovely province of Québec and Canada.

maybe-a-bee: Are you always here? Twice you're the first to leave me a comment. Bully are shit. And sorry Alfred, Gilbert is the hero!

WAKINYAN (): There is the chapter! Hope you like it.

Hetalia is not mine, I tried to call the creator but my father do not want.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>''Where am I?''<em>

It was the first question that was in Madeline's mind when she opened her eyes. The girl was lying on an unfamiliar couch, and she knew that she wasn't at home because everything was different from her comfy traditional house.

The walls are painted black and red, she saw many posters but the one that really attracted her eye was the one with the three boys.  
><em>'They look like the boys who saved me, but their hairstyles are different. Maybe this is a dream. Or worse… Perhaps I'm dead.'<em>

She continued to observe the new area. She saw a Hi-Fi stereo, a big television, DVDs and CDs all over the place. There was a table in the middle of the living room with several sheets of paper that was scribbled on, pens and a juice box.

_'Merde, I think I'm in hell._' She looked everywhere to prove that she wasn't in the Devil's house. She found a strange piano with many buttons above the keys. _'So that's a real electric piano. Electric pianos are bad, that's what the teacher told me! Je suis en enfer!_' Madeline was starting to panic. Everything around her were things that were bad.

''Piyo~'' She was almost ready to cry but stopped when she heard a small sound on her head. Gently, she took the thing that was whistling in her hand. She saw the cutest little yellow bird staring at her happily.

"You're so cute!" Madeline said while caressing the bird's feathers. "I guess I must be in Heaven then." She gave a small smile.

She stood up and continued to look around the house. The bird flew around her while she was exploring. She found three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a luxurious kitchen. There was everything that a person needed to live here. But it was dirty. VERY dirty. There was dirty laundry, dishes unwashed, and many other  
>things that made Madeline cringe a bit. By the look of the house, Madeline guessed that some boys probably lived here.<p>

She decided to go see what was at the end of the hall on the first floor. There was another door that she didn't see before and she was standing in front of it, debating whether or not to open it. Before she could make up her mind, the door swung open and three boys were looking at her with a smile. Out of instinct, she grabbed the first object she found to protect herself with, which was a lamp.

"We're glad that you're finally awake. It's been almost two hours since we came back from the park." Antonio came closer to her. He was starting to get worried when he noticed that she was shaking. "It's okay. You don't need be afraid. We just took you to our home so you can rest. We're not gonna hurt you." He smiled and said calmly.

"You mean I'm alive?" The trio looked at each other then gave her nods. "So you really saved me?"

"Of course, rescuing a damsel in distress is all what men should do. It what a real gentleman would do." Francis spoke dramatically as if he were reciting a love poem.

"But… you don't look like the boys who saved me." Madeline put the lamp back to where she found it because she felt like she could trust these three.

"Oh? Yeah. We were wearing wigs so we wouldn't be recognized by everyone."

"Why?" Madeline tilted her head a little bit. When she asked this, the trio looked at her like she was from another planet. How could she NOT know who they were?

"Wow…" Gilbert broke the silence. "You mean that you don't know us?" He moved his finger around himself, Antonio and Francis.

"Sorry. I don't. But… it's the first time we've met right?'' She felt really bad. She didn't want them to be upset because of her.

"Hey, could you stay here for five minutes. We'll be right back." Madeline had no time to respond as Gilbert took the others in another room.

~ Butterfly~

After they closed the door, the Prussian pushed his to friends on the couch.

"Why did you bring us here?'' Francis asked. "This isn't the time for a sudden meeting."

"You don't think that it's strange?" Antonio and Francis exchanged confused looks and turned their attention back to Gilbert. "She doesn't know us. We are the most awesome group in the world and we get nothing from her. No jumping, no cries of joy."

"Maybe she's just being polite?'' Antonio responded as Francis was starting to look bored. ''You know not everyone goes nuts when they see a famous person."

Gilbert looked at him and gave it some thought. Maybe that Antonio was right, but Gilbert has to make sure. He decided to go ask her, just to be on the safe side. He motioned his partners to follow him back to the music room.

~ Butterfly~

The teenage girl kept on staring at the door wondering if she had done or said something wrong. He seemed to be in a hurry as if he was upset and it made her felt guilty. What if she had known them but forgot about them? Maybe she had known them from the orphanage? She shook her head to dismiss her thoughts. She definitely didn't know any boys like them.

She decided to wait for them in the living room, this room was making her a little edgy and uncomfortable. Madeline sat on the couch and took a look at the poster of the three boys. She was thinking about who they really were.

_'When you're on a poster… That means you're a star, right?'_ she thought, _'Are they really that popular? These boys probably think that I'm stupid for not knowing them.'_ Madeline sighed.

"Am I normal?" She murmured as she leaned back.

"Piyo~" The little bird responded to her. He flew around happily to cheer Madeline up. She smiled. How can a little animal cheer up a human like that? She didn't care, it was so cute.

"Hey you!" Gilbert shouted and pointed at her. Madeline jumped from the couch and was facing the young men, shaking in her spot.

"Gilbert, you have to be gentler. You're scaring the young lady." Francis had a look of disapproval. "How will you get a girlfriend if you keep on acting like that?"

Gilbert looked at his shoes after getting the scolding. The Frenchman was right, how could he act like that in front of a girl. He really needed to watch himself. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay. But I have a question." She paused to get a good look at did she get in a situation like this?

"Who are you? I mean... I know you're popular because... I saw the poster here and..." She couldn't continue and she felt so stupid to ask a question like that. She sat down again waiting for a response.

"That's right, we are popular." Antonio answered calmly. "We are a band. We travel around the world for our tours. We are on break because someone has the 'white page syndrome'" He stared at Gilbert to emphasize 'someone' and it made Madeline think that it was his fault.

Gilbert shrugged. "Hey, you two aren't doing anything to make it better." He said lazily. Antonio took Gilbert's lack of excuses as his cue to continue.

"Ok, he's the one who writes the songs but I guess this can happen to anyone. Anyways, how come you haven't heard of us before?" Antonio turned his head to Madeline with a curious look on his face.

"Um…" What she was going to tell them? Lie or tell the truth? Her mother always taught her that telling the truth was the best solution. "Well, my parents don't allow me to watch television or to listen to music on the radio. But I'm allowed to listen to classical music." The boys stared at her. How is it possible to live a life like that? That must be awful.

"Luckily for you, you met us!" Gilbert said out loudly with a huge grin on his face. "It's your lucky day cause we are gonna get you to LIVE like a real teenager!"

"What? Um... I'm not sure…" Madeline said quietly but Gilbert wasn't listening.

"I declare that the awesome me and my best friends, the one and only The Bad Friend Trio, are going to make you live the best days of your life!" He declared so confidently. _ 'Making someone happy will help our group for sure!_'

"Gil?" Francis stopped Gilbert before he went on. "I'm not sure that her parents will be okay with..."

"I accept! My parents are not at home often, so it's possible to do that." Madeline smiled brightly.

"Awesome. Well, I guess we should take you home. It's pretty late." Madeline looked at the clock which said 10 pm. Normally, she would be sleeping after finishing her homework.

"We'll drive you home. It is not prudent to let a pretty young girl alone in the streets." Antonio starred at Francis and adds with a cheeky grin, "There's guys like him prowling around."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Everyone started laughing, even Madeline. Once everyone was finished, Francis realized something. "We haven't asked you your name!"

"Oh. My name's Madeline Williams, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Well, I'm Antonio, you can call me Tonio if you want." Antonio gave her a firm handshake.

"My beautiful name's Francis, pretty lady." Francis kissed her hand after shaking it gently which made her blush a little.

"Get away from her Francy Pants." Gilbert pushed him away. "I'm the awesome Gilbert, and I will call you Birdie!''

'' Why?'' He gave her a nickname already? Isn't that going a little too fast for this kind of relationship?

"Gilbird never really likes anyone else other than me!'' She saw the little yellow bird going on the head of his master.

"He's so cute." Madeline blushed. "Well I think we should be going."

The boys lead her to their car. Everyone was happy about what had happened tonight. It was the beginning of an awesome story.

* * *

><p>Translation time~<p>

Merde: Shit

Je suis en enfer: I'm in hell

When I wrothe Gilbird in Word it said that was a mistake and for correct it. The good way was Gilbert! Word know the awesomess of Prussia!

That' all! Thank you for reading. Leave a review about anything: how was you day, sudgestion, bad thing... I'm open.

À la prochaine~ 


End file.
